Hijos de Naboo
by InsideBlue
Summary: Sam/Dean. NC-17


_**Hijos de Naboo**_

_**Son**_

Las horas de carretera.

Ahora Creedence Clearwater Revival, ahora toda la discografía en solitario de Ozzy, ahora jugar al veo-veo durante tres horas seguidas, una de las radios locales como sonido de fondo, porque no hay discos suficientes con los que entretenerse cuando es imposible adivinar, allá a o lejos, las formas que adoptan las líneas de la carretera al adentrarse en horizontes imposiblemente lejanos.

_(También)_

Las bromas.

Todas las bromas. Desde los clásicos de hermano menor, como cambiarle el sonido del móvil por uno sacado de politonoseró (Sam todavía se ríe cuando recuerda la cara que puso, sentado frente a frente con el teniente de policía de Idaho) hasta esas que les llevan a buscarse la mirada cuando están rodeados de gente y sonreír el uno al otro en un plano distinto, un instante que sólo les pertenece a ellos y que hace que Sam se sienta la persona más importante del mundo, la única a la que su hermano quiere encontrar.

_(Incluso a veces)_

Las peleas.

La forma en que Dean ha sido siempre la única persona capaz de sacarle verdaderamente de quicio.

_(Pero sobre todo)_

La forma en que hacer las paces no es más que otra de esas estrategias enrevesadas que utilizan para decirse "Eres mi hermano y te quiero. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Ni se te ocurra olvidarlo".

_**Son**_

Todas las mañanas distintas, desayunando en mil y un lugares distintos, en los que las camareras parecen siempre las mismas y se confunden las unas con las otras _"¿No te parece que esa es la pelirroja que me tiré en Memphis?" "No lo sé, Dean, ¿esta tiene pinta de tener edad para ir sola a comprar una botella de Burbon?" "Pueeeeeeees-" "Entonces no, no es ésta"_. Todas las paradas nocturnas en las gasolineras de lugares que ni siquiera constan en el mapa, los grillos silbando desde la oscuridad del descampado de la parte de atrás mientras comen unos perritos calientes (fríos), de esos que vienen en plásticos de conserva "_Gracias a todo lo bendito que aquí no venden comida para nenas, Sam. Te juro que se me revuelve el estómago si te tengo que ver comer otra ensalada genovesa" "¿Tengo que entender que 'comida para nenas' es antónimo de frío y chorreando grasa, verdad?"_ y ese sonido familiar que hacen los casetes cuando Sam rebusca en el desorden de la caja.

"¿No tienes nada de Bon Jovi?"

Suspiro dramático desde el asiento del conductor.

"¡No puedo creer que hayamos vivido juntos todos estos años y que no haya conseguido que escuches_ nada_ de música decente!"

Dean le mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par, las pestañas rozándole la piel bajo las cejas y la cabeza negando de un lado a otro con la misma expresión de profunda pena que pondría alguien que dominase toda la sabiduría del mundo y Sam fuera el pringado que sigue teniendo que consultar la enciclopedia.

"Pues no decías eso cuando sacaron _Slippery When Wet_"

"Esas son las cosas que pasan en la adolescencia, Sammy" Le da otro mordisco al perrito y sigue hablando con la boca llena "Uno se siente perdido, dando vueltas en ese mar de opciones que es la vida, hasta que consigue encontrar el Camino Verdadero"

_Sí, ya._

"¿Entonces por qué tienes a REO Speedwagon?"

(Es ésa dinámica que nunca se pierde, sin importar el tiempo que pasen separados, o la distancia que Sam se empeñe edificar entre ellos, y que se activa con la velocidad de uno de esos recuerdos que se quedan grabados en el cuerpo, haciendo que todo sea fácil, abriéndose camino como el agua, colándose por todos esos espacios escondidos que sólo su hermano es capaz de encontrar)

_**Son**_

Años y años juntos. Noches de hotel compartiendo habitación y conversaciones a oscuras

_Cuando eran críos._

Dean espachurrado contra la pared.

"¿Quieres dejar de moverte? Me das con el pelo en la cara. ¡Y hace cosquillas!"

Sam expandido sobre la cama.

"¡Es que no hay sitio! ¡Ahhhh, no empujes!"

"Lo habria si no te cogieras toda la cama para ti. ¡Y deja ya de tirar de la manta!".

_Y no tan críos._

"¿Y qué pasa si esta vez papá no vuelve? Dijo tres días, Dean, y ya va casi una semana"

Su hermano le hace cosquillas en un costado hasta que consigue hacerle reír, y si Sam no le hubiese visto usar el mismo truco antes con un montón de gente - eso que hace con la voz, eso de no mostrar ni una sola duda - ni se daría cuenta de que el cambio en el tono, la gravedad, son sólo tretas para hacer que suene más convincente al contestarle.

"Papá siempre vuelve"

Sam tiene un agujero en el estómago que se hace más grande cada vez. Puede haya momentos en lo que lo único que quiere sea huir, pero sabe también que tiene muy pocas cosas, demasiado pocas, como para permitirse perderlas.

Dean, y su padre.

Todo lo demás cabe en el maletero del coche.

"Todos los _siempre_ se acaban, Dean"

Su hermano le rodea con un brazo que pesa mucho más de lo normal, que le pesa en el corazón con la misma densidad con que lo hace el miedo. La voz comienza a suavizársele a causa del sueño, su aliento erizándole la piel sensible de la nuca.

"Todos no"

_Incluso bastante mayores._

"Sólo un motel en todo el maldito pueblo, ¡y ni siquiera les quedan habitaciones dobles!"

Sam gruñe. Está enfadado, la camiseta se le enreda en tono a la cintura. Se siente pegajoso, _está_ pegajoso, y el calor (Santo dios QUE CALOR) le hace enrabietarse. Dean emana tanto calor que fácilmente podría utilizarlo para asar un pollo en noche buena. Una puñetera brasa humana, eso es lo que es.

"Mira el lado bueno. Tienes la oportunidad de volver a dormir con tu hermano mayor, ¿no lo echabas de menos?" Tira un poco de la sábana "Pero ten cuidado de no mojar la cama"

Es demasiado rápido hasta para Dean, y la oscuridad se corta con el sonido que hace la almohada al golpearle en la cara.

"Y tu ten cuidado de no caerte por el borde"

"¿Eso es una amenaza, Sammy?

Se escucha un revuelo de mantas seguido por el ¡Thud! De algo muy grande al golpear contra el suelo.

"¡Au!"

"Ahora ya no"

_**Son, además**_

Las profundidades de las horas que pasan juntos, esas noches.

Es la forma en que Sam ha aprendido a leer en su cuerpo, sólo mirándole mientras duerme, las cosas que no le cuenta: en la cadencia de su respiración, en la tensión de la mandíbula, en la carga que se acumula sus los hombros, la fuerza con la que sus dedos se aferran a las sábanas.

(Le gusta pensar que Dean puede recorrer casi por instinto todas las carreteras de América, pero que es él quien posee todos los mapas donde se hallan los caminos que llevan a su hermano.

Incluso si a veces no es capaz encontrar el desvío adecuado para seguirlos.)

_**Es**_

Esa vez en la que el fantasma de un pescador, que resulta estar más cabreado que la media, tiene unas habilidades de desplazamiento de mobiliario por encima de la media y un garfio considerablemente corpóreo (y que definitivamente supone una vergüenza para la media), le tiene inmovilizado contra la pared y Dean grita _¡Sam!_ Como si se arrancara el nombre de la garganta. Todo en él rezumando adrenalina e instinto salvaje. Escopeta en mano, anteponiéndosele a él con todo el cuerpo. Una barrera humana que, si se para a pensarlo, siempre ha estado ahí, recibiendo los golpes y apretando los dientes. Más lealtad de la que ha visto nunca en una sola persona y ni un ápice de aprecio por su vida cada vez que la de Sam parece que va a escurrírsele entre los dedos.

"Dio santo, Sam. ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?"

La herida le atraviesa el costado desde el principio de las costillas hasta la altura del ombligo. Sangra como su puta madre pero es menos profunda de lo que cabría esperar, más un desgarrón que un corte profundo. Duele como su puta madre también. Sam aprieta los dedos en torno a la botella de Cuervo y desliza un trago profundo hacia el fondo de la garganta.

"Estabas tardando demasiado, la chica…"

"¡La chica me…!" Dean se frena antes de terminar la frase. Posa las tijeras en la mesa con demasiada fuerza. Suena menos humano cuando se enfada, más gutural. Sam no le tiene miedo porque sería estúpido tenerle miedo a estas alturas, pero hay algo que se encoge siempre cuando su hermano le riñe, algo pequeñito, que se retuerce un poco y le hace pensar "sólo está preocupado", y no es miedo, es otra cosa, algo parecido a tener demasiado aire en los pulmones, como ahogarse, sólo que al revés.

Dean se pasa ambas manos por la cara, haciendo presión con los dedos, esforzándose por relajarse "Lo hemos hablado mil veces, Sam. No le hacemos ningún favor a nadie si nos dejamos matar. El plan era que ibas a esperarme. Tardase lo que tardase"

"Pero la chica…"

"¡Que me importa una mierda la chica!" _Sólo está preocupado_. Pero Sam no sería Sam si fuera capaz de dar el brazo a torcer.

"Tú lo habrías hecho también"

Dean se muerde el interior de las mejillas, tratando de mantener al mínimo los accesos de rabia, respira hondo. Cuando le habla, lo hace despacio, como explicándole algo muy difícil a un crío muy pequeño, soltando las palabras una a una, mitad para no volver a gritarle, mitad para hacer que lo entienda.

"No. Es. Lo. Mismo. Sam"

_No, claro, nunca lo es._

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú eres mejor cazador que yo? ¿Por qué para ti todavía soy un niño?"

Hay una discordancia que, en lo referente a su hermano, ha perseguido a Sam durante toda su vida: cuánto más alta escucha la voz que le dice que pare, más alto grita la que le dice _a la carga_, igual que una de esas heridas que se hurgan hasta hacerlas sangrar. Es como si, por más que quisiera, no fuera capaz de detenerse.

"Sabes que no es eso"

Dean parece herido. Sam lo sabe de sobra, claro que lo sabe, pero quiere escucharlo. Faltan tres meses para que se cumpla el plazo y quiere _escuchárselo_ decir alguna vez en su vida. Quiere que le de la maldita razón.

Porque esta conversación no va de arriesgarse, ni de la chica, ni siquiera va de ganar una pelea. Esta conversación va de otra cosa.

Da otro trago largo. Le arde la garganta, y no sólo por el alcohol.

"¿Entonces qué?"

Si el tiempo de repente pudiera deslizarse más despacio, y los segundos contarse como gotas de lluvia, hubiera tenido que ser en ese preciso instante, con los ojos de su hermano perdidos en los centímetros de piel cubierta de vendas blancas en su costado, dando un testimonio más fiable que el silencio.

"Date la vuelta, ¿quieres?, también vas a necesitar puntos en la de la espalda"

Sam pierde otra vez pero a la mierda. _A la mierda._ Si total, ya lo sabe, que las cosas que valen para Dean no valen para Sam, como enfrentarse sólo a un fantasma cabreado, o no tener más futuro que el que le han impuesto, o pudrirse en el infierno porque al parecer no todas las vidas tienen el mismo valor , entre otras cosas.

Aprieta los dientes cuando siente que le horada el frío acero de la aguja. De paso, aprieta también las lágrimas.

(Es el año de vida que para Dean parece ser un precio más que suficiente por su vida. Un año por una vida entera. Y el muy cabrón es capaz de morirse tranquilo, como un soldado cargado de fe, porque cree que ha ganado. Y no se da cuenta. No se da cuenta de que si el trato se cumple, Sam habrá perdido todas las cosas por las que le merece la pena vivir.

Media vida teniendo al alcance de la mano la única cosa que verdaderamente le importa y deseando con toda su sangre aquellas que en realidad no le sirven para nada.

Sam es un imbécil, eso es lo que es.

Un imbécil que va a tener que ver como muere su hermano.)

_**Extrañamente**_

Son también las conversaciones estúpidas que Sam, (que ha ido a una universidad de renombre y se ha pasado _horas_ encerrado en la biblioteca con tíos que barnizaban cada seis meses sus figuritas de acción de los Másters del Universo), sólo ha tenido con su hermano:

Están en medio de ninguna parte, siguiendo más por instinto que por verdadera orientación una carretera que debería llevarles hasta Danton. No hay más luz en el interior del coche que la que ilumina la puerta principal de las escasas granjas que van dejando atrás, y que aparecen y desaparecen en oleadas de luz vieja y amarillenta, como en los giros de un faro que ha perdido la noción del tiempo.

"Nunca he entendido lo de la princesa Leia y Luke Skywalker" Dice un día, los dedos martilleando el volante por pura costumbre, allá por la época en la que lo mas terrorífico que habían llegado a ver era un paseo por el campo en comparación con las cosas a las que se enfrentarían más tarde. Si a Sam alguien le hubiese dicho entonces que en su mente ésa época estaría catalogada bajo la etiqueta de "Los buenos tiempos" lo más seguro es que se le hubiese reído en la cara.

Está concentrado en adivinar las formas que se perfilan en el rectángulo de claridad que los faros recortan en la noche, las espirales y las sombras que perfila la fina gravilla al saltar y la niebla que se mantiene en el aire como una nube que ha conquistado la tierra, mientras da pequeños sorbos a un refresco que perdió todo el gas el día anterior. Contesta "Uhm", sin apenas hacerle caso. Los signos mínimos de vida para darle a entender que le está escuchando, más o menos.

A Dean le basta y le sobra.

"Está claro que a él le gustaba, solo había que verle la cara. Pero en cuanto descubre que son hermanos, entonces _plof_, el tío como si nada. Hace media película la princesa Leia le estaba comiendo los morros y al segundo todo el mundo se queda tan tranquilo. ¡Eso no se lo cree nadie! La gente no deja de gustarte de un momento para otro, pero va Luke y se queda tan ancho. No tiene sentido."

Sam consigue echar por la nariz sólo la mitad del refresco. Va recuperando práctica.

"¿¡Cómo!"

"Sí, verás" Hace un par de aspavientos significativos con la mano que no tiene al volante "Es incesto y todo eso, ¿no?, así que ya sabes, debería comerse un poco el coco, y no actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Alguna miradita, alguna conversación fraternal cargada de significado. _Algo_ Hace cinco minutos te querías cepillar a tu hermana y de repente todo parece ´La Tribu de los Brady: Superando las barreras de la tentación´. Venga ya"

"Lo que quiero decir, Dean, es cómo narices has acabado pensando en _eso_"

Su hermano se encoge de hombros y da un giro cerrado para tomar la salida a la izquierda.

"La estaban echando el otro día en la tele"

"Y a ti te dio por pensar en eso" Según lo afirma, no le parece tan raro. Ninguna de las que hace Dean es en realidad _tan _rara. Porque las hace Dean, precisamente.

"Si te paras a analizarlo, tiene mucho sentido"

Sonríe de oreja a oreja. Parece muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

_Ya._

Sam hace una bola con un papel extraviado en su bolsillo y se la lanza a la cabeza.

"¡Oye!"

"Por mucho que a ti te lo parezca, lo que tiene sentido en las películas, Dean, rara vez tiene sentido en la vida real. Las películas _no son_ la vida real" Añade para fastidiarle.

"Las películas no son la vida real, Deeeeeean" Le imita su hermano, haciendo muecas, suena a "ñas peñicullas ño son lla villda leal yiiiiin"

Una pena que no tenga más papeles que tirarle.

"Yo solo digo, que el amor no es así, que no desaparece de la noche a la mañana" sigue.

"Como si tú supieras mucho del tema"

Dean bufa, un poco divertido, algo pensativo, tal vez.

"Se bastante más de lo que imaginas, canijo"

Sam no le cree claro. No entonces.

_**Es también**_

Esa vez que Dean le dijo _"Yo cuido de ti"_ sacándose las palabras de ese lugar profundo en el que guarda todas las cosas que quedan en él que son todavía suaves y frágiles, las pocas que puede permitirse, y si fuese ahora Sam se mordería la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar para no decirle lo que le dijo entonces _"Pero tú solo eres una persona"_. Porque ha conocido el cielo. Ha conocido a los ángeles. Y sin embargo, su hermano ha sido el único que le ha protegido de todos y cada uno de los demonios que caminan sobre la tierra.

(Y de los suyos propios)

Son los motivos por los que le regaló aquel colgante. Por los que estuvo dos años en California sintiendo que le faltaba la sombra cada vez que notaba un vacío en el lugar el que su hermano siempre le había estado guardando las espaldas. Son esos por los que, cuando tuvo que elegir entre la vida de su padre y la de su hermano, no se lo pensó dos veces. Porque puede ser un mal hijo. Pero cojones si ha aprendido lo que es ser un buen hermano.

(Es la forma en que Dean le mira a veces, los momentos en que vence el espacio que les separa y le deja ver un poco más allá, solo un instante. Es la forma en que le abraza cuando todos los motivos estúpidos que tienen para no hacerlo de desvanecen y lo único que quedan son las ganas de clavarse las uñas y apretar todo lo fuerte que pueden, porque quien sabe si ésta será la última vez, y quién sabe si volverán a tener el valor de hacerlo.)

Sam tiene esa lista.

Es una lista bastante larga, y permanentemente incompleta, de todas las cosas que cree que pueden haberle traído hasta aquí. Pero al final, está seguro de que lo que ocurrió fue algo muy parecido a aquello que el señor Whitman explicaba en su clase de biología acerca de los seres humanos y del origen de la _humanidad, _del origen de la conciencia: el paso del tiempo fue dando forma a la vida, cambiándola en función del las exigencias del mundo, hasta que en algún momento, la suma de las partes dejó de ser equivalente al todo, y de alguna forma misteriosa, casi mágica, inexplicable, se convirtió en algo nuevo, algo que es mucho más que la simple suma de las piezas que lo componen.

Con Dean le ocurre exactamente eso.

Es algo que no se puede explicar atendiendo únicamente al tapiz que conforman los fragmentos. Es algo que nace del misterio de las profundidades del alma y que, una vez existe, no hay nada que pueda pararlo.

Si Sam tuviese que explicar cómo nace el amor, tendría que encogerse de hombros, y simplemente decir "Clase de biología de 1994".

Son todas esas cosas, y muchas otras, pero Sam todavía no se ha dado cuenta.

Tarda años en hacerlo, porque si hay algo curioso acerca de las cosas que has sabido siempre, es que puedes llevarlas dentro durante casi toda tu vida sin tener ni idea de que estaban ahí, hasta que un buen día, de repente, algo se rompe, cambia, y nunca vuelve a ser lo mismo.

Se da cuenta el día en que _Asia_ se convierte en _Huey Lewis & The News_ y le ahoga de repente la sensación de tener otra vez el corazón cargado de oxígeno. Quiere coserse a Dean a la piel, hacerlo parte de sí mismo, para que nada pueda volver a llevárselo lejos.

(Y tal vez hubiera podido darse cuenta un poco antes, sólo un poco antes, en aquel motel desde el que planeaba la caza más importante de su vida, si hubiese quedado entonces algún lugar en su cabeza que no estuviese lleno de mapas, fotografías a blanco y negro, y rutas trazadas sobre la pared desbordada de notas y recortes de periódico empezando a volverse amarillo.)

Pero se da cuenta entonces, aunque realmente no lo _ve_ hasta mucho tiempo después, acostumbrado como está a una familia en la que no mirar a la verdad a los ojos es el equivalente a dar por sentado que no existe.

Ni siquiera le pone nombre: al igual que ocurre con los fantasmas, hay cosas a las que es mejor no permitir que se hagan demasiado reales.

Sam ha renegado muchas veces de los Winchester pero lleva dentro gran parte de las cosas de las que se ha pasado huyendo casi toda su vida.

Así que lo que hace es cubrirlo de sal, rociarlo con gasolina, y atesorar la esperanza de que el fuego lo haga desaparecer para siempre.

Si hay una cosa que los Winchester saben mejor que nadie es que en la vida, como en las películas de terror de serie B, lo último que debes hacer es darle la espalda a un fantasma hasta haberte asegurado de que está bien muerto, y preferiblemente calcinado.

En éste caso, Sam comete el error de darse la vuelta demasiado pronto.

Aunque hay quien diría que damos la espalda ciertas cosas a las que con la esperanza de que aún sigan ahí cuando nos giramos para comprobarlo.

Tal vez ese sea el caso de Sam, quien sabe. Lo que está claro es que, como muchos otros exorcismos antes, éste falla, y a Sam no le queda más remedio que _verlo_, mucho tiempo después, en un motel de Indianápolis, cuando consiguen burlar por segunda vez al infierno y parece que las tinieblas empiezan por fin a ceder y la batalla está dispuesta a concederles una tregua.

Ocurre como una de esas catástrofes que se están gestando durante años sin que nadie sea capaz de trazar un patrón entre las señales, hasta que una mañana, sin previo aviso, el mundo se resquebraja sobre sus cimientos. Sam Winchester es un cazador, debería haberse dado cuenta antes, pero supone que a veces lo verdaderamente difícil es seguir nuestras propias pistas.

Y en lo que se refiere a Dean, bueno, Dean siempre ha sabido muy bien como borrar sus huellas.

Sam está bastante seguro de que es martes. _Tiene_ que ser martes, porque los acontecimientos extraños parecen tener una fijación considerable con los martes, y porque hay cosas que, sencillamente, no pasan días menos perversos, como los miércoles.

Tiene que ser martes porque es eso lo que le ha hecho dejar el periódico sobre la mesa y obligar a Dean a conducir hasta el tugurio más cercano para que le invite a unas cervezas.

Igual hasta la fecha coincide.

"¿Y dices que invito yo porque…?"

Sam le señala con la botella y pone su mejor tono de _"Evidentemente porque…"_

"Fui yo el que se pasó ciento y pico días viéndote morir, en varias modalidades, sea dicho de paso, y más seis meses persiguiendo al bromista por _todo_ Estados Unidos. Hace cuatro años. Eso debería pagar ésta y otras dos o tres rondas"

Dean levanta su propia cerveza y la hace chocar contra el cuello de la que sostiene Sam.

"Mira que odio darte la razón, pero cuando la tienes, la tienes"

Al final, son un número de rondas que empiezan a contarse solas a partir de la sexta, porque Sam ha perdido la cuenta y Dean está demasiado ocupado ligando con la rubia que se le ha sentado al lado y tratando de vender a Sam a la morena como quien vende una moto vieja, garantizándole que es el negocio de su vida.

Se le enrosca la lengua entre trago y trago.

"Dice algo que suena a "she ha leído a Kashca" y añade, con una mirada más que significativa "Ha eshtudiado en _Stanford_"

Sabía que algún día Stanford saldría a colación para esto. Es que _lo sabía._ Su hermano ha visto demasiadas películas de los ochenta en las que las tías se excitan automáticamente cuando alguien dice _"Harvard"_. Stanford debe de estar en la misma lista.

Pero por lo visto, todas esas cosas raras en las que creer su hermano son ciertas, ésta por lo menos.

"¿Y te gusta mucho estudiar?" la chica le ronronea más que hablarle, todo lenguaje corporal sin el mínimo asomo de sutileza, y eso, mezclado con el suave burbujeo que se le extiende por el cuerpo llevado por las corrientes de cerveza en sangre, empieza a convencerle de que la dirección que parece que está tomando la noche no es para nada una mala dirección.

Pone un par de grados sobre la mesa, le mantiene la mirada y sonríe. No hay un solo Winchester que no sepa cómo jugar sucio.

"Soy bastante aplicado cuando me pongo"

Cuando desvía la mirada hacia Dean, adivina los bordes casi invisibles del asentimiento que se refleja en sus ojos.

Y antes no, pero ahora está dispuesto a contagiarse de lo que a Dean le dé la gana. Antes habría puesto morros y alargado la mano para pedirle las llaves del coche pero, ¿ahora? Ahora todo eso queda muy lejos y ha aprendido que todos los días son una gracia prestada de la que no hay garantías. Sam tiene todo lo que necesita. A su hermano, la carretera, un coche del que ya no se pueden pedir piezas de recambio a la casa, una mochila llena de posesiones apretujadas y todas las direcciones de América ocupando un espacio en la guantera. Si a Dean le apetece echar un polvo, pues qué demonios, echan un polvo. Han pasado cuatro años, han tenido su buena asignación de muertes y resurrecciones y a Sam también le apetecen muchas cosas que nunca será capaz de reconocer.

Pero esto puede permitírselo. Puede incluso cuando terminan los cuatro en la misma habitación de un motel de mierda en el que se les debe de haber olvidado la calefacción encendida durante todo el día, porque el calor se condensa formando espirales cargadas de agua y se arrastra por las paredes como una serpiente. Ni siquiera le parece que se esté pasando de la raya cuando la chica (pelo castaño, ojos negros, piel oscurecida por el sol que sabe a arena y a veranos en la playa) le baja los pantalones hasta las rodillas y empieza a lamerle por encima de la tela mojada de los calzoncillos, perfilando curvas calientes dónde los perfiles de su piel se ajustan la tela. Dean se roza contra la rubia, a su lado, y Sam es incapaz de desviar la mirada, porque nadie debería rozarse así contra una tía, y mucho menos delante de su hermano. Pero si hay algo que a los Winchester se les da _verdaderamente_ bien es hacer que las cosas antinaturales parezcan naturales, así que todavía quedan límites cuando ve como la chica se le sienta encima, completamente desnuda, y su hermano empieza a mover la cadera hacia arriba, hacia abajo, lento, profundo, serpenteante, metiéndole una mano entre las piernas y susurrándole demasiado alto, susurros cargados de cosas que Sam no debería oír, que deberían ser sólo para ella _vamos preciosa, ¿así?, ¿te gusta así? Ven aquí, quiero morderte_. La morena _¿Mandy? _le baja los calzoncillos, se lo mete entero en la boca, caliente como el infierno, haciéndole gemir desde lo más profundo de los pulmones. Dean se ríe _"A mi hermano le gusta lo que le haces preciosa"_ habla con los ojos cerrados, las venas marcando las líneas de su cuello, el sudor brillándole en las pestañas. Algo dentro de Sam se nubla y se enciende a la vez _"Dios"._ Expulsa todo el aire para volver a cogerlo de nuevo. Resopla, se desinfla, gime, embiste en la boca de la chica. Tiene que morderse las palabas para que no se le escapen de los labios cuando Dean le entierra los dedos entre los mechones de su pelo, las yemas de los dedos erizándole la piel cuando cierra la mano en un puño, el corazón golpeando tan fuerte que le late en los extremos de las manos, en las puntas de los pies, en la piel sensible y caliente _joder, tan caliente_, de la polla. Su hermano se aferra a él, no deja de embestir a su lado, la otra mano todavía entre las piernas de la chica, acariciándola hasta que se contrae, mordiéndole los labios, follándosela despacio. Abre los ojos y le mira, no deberían ser tan verdes en la semipenumbra de la habitación, tal vez no lo sean, pero son todo lo que Sam puede ver, ojos verdes entrecerrados y esa boca que le habla bajito, ahogada, horadándole por dentro, haciendo que Sam se corra con él, como si su piel fuera la suya "Vamos Sammy, ahora tú, vamos, córrete. _Dios_". Dean se deshace a su lado y lo único que sabe es que tiene que salir de ahí. Tiene que correr lejos, porque si se queda va a tener que besarle, o algo peor, y una cosa es darte cuenta de que no es normal la forma en que quieres a tu hermano, pero _esto_ es algo completamente distinto.

_Dios._

Al parecer, entre el océano de líneas de luz que atraviesan la habitación de parte a parte, aún queda espacio para las revelaciones.

Ni siquiera lo considera un momento (más bien, de hecho, _sólo_ lo considera uno, pero la idea le golpea tan fuerte que la encaja como un disparo, y tiene que concentrarse en respirar hasta que las ganas de vomitar se le pasan de nuevo y los nervios dejan de hacer que le tiemblen las piernas y tenga que sujetarse al borde el lavabo).

Se acuerda de Luke, y de Leia, y tal vez el borde del lavabo no sea un asidero tan fiable.

Incesto.

_Mierda._

Le viene a la cabeza el día en que aquella chica de Santa Fe se lo propuso a Dean después de resolver el caso "Tú, yo, y tu hermano, ¿Qué te parece?" Y él simplemente se rió con ganas, y contestó, impasible como un santo "No hacemos oferta familiar preciosa, pero estamos disponibles por unidades, si te apetece" ondulante como los gatos. Dispuesto como siempre a no desperdiciar la oportunidad de echar un polvo. Se acuerda de cuando más tarde se lo contó en el coche, la chica y Santa Fe, hundiéndose poco a poco en la distancia "La ostia. Que somos hermanos. Hay que ver los fetiches tan raros que tiene la gente"

Tiene claro que vivir con la idea de que es muy posible que lleve _años_ enamorado de su hermano _(joder) _ no le va a ser fácil, pero la lista de alternativas no acaba de empezar a llenarse y le ha perdido las veces suficientes como para que la opción de poner de por medio toda la tierra que cree que haría falta casi ni se le pase por la cabeza.

Tampoco cree que fuera capaz de ponerla, de todas formas.

"Eh Sammy, ¿estás bien?"

Dean aporrea la puerta a su espalda, el sonido le llega como amplificado, _¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!,_ y el corazón le responde con el mismo ritmo, latiendo como un eco.

"Siiiii" Grita "Ahora mismo salgo"

"A esa pobre chica casi la tienen que venir a buscar en ambulancia. Creo que la has traumatizado. La has dejado tirada y te has largado como alma que lleva el diablo, chaval"

_Porque me estaba corriendo joder, y tú te estabas corriendo conmigo y joder, joder, joder, JODER._

"Se me había revuelto el estómago"

Ha oído a la chica gritar por la habitación mientras recogía la ropa. Algo acerca de que es la última vez que se acuesta con borrachos perdedores que a los que les entran las ganas de vomitar cuando les están haciendo una mamada. No es que pueda culparla.

"Siempre te digo que tengas cuidado con esos cócteles de colorines. Se te va la mano y mira lo que te pasa luego"

"Te juro que me reiría si no estuviera vomitando la pizza de la semana pasada, Dean"

Actúa como si no pasara nada, el muy cabrón. Igual es sólo que han compartido demasiadas cosas como para que el hecho de que se corra como en una explosión cuando su hermano le tira del pelo y le habla ronco y dios_ tan_ deshecho signifique algo. Igual es sólo que las líneas son diferentes para los Winchester, que se acercan tanto al borde que a veces parece que se confunden.

"Ese es mi muchacho"

_Joder._

Igual no.

Se mira al espejo y lo que ve hace que se le caiga el mundo a los pies y el viento se lleve los pedazos.

Está jodidamente enamorado de su hermano.

Es el alma de todas las catástrofes.

Le lleva cuarenta y cinco minutos más encontrar el valor para salir del baño.

Van ya cerca de seis meses. Seis meses de tratar de encontrar respuestas en el pasado. De reconstruir sus pasos hacia atrás, como haría en una cacería cualquiera, con la minuciosidad de un detallada con la que se deconstruye una miniatura. Pero no importa todas las veces que lo repase, manteniéndose despierto a fuerza de café, nervios, y demasiados pensamientos agitándose como culebras en su mente. Todas las piezas están en su sitio, pero no hay ningún lugar a partir del que sea capaz de seguir el rastro.

Van ya cerca de seis meses viviendo con ello cuando todas las barreras que ha ido construyendo (un par de ladrillos por aquí, un par de bloques de hormigón por allá, tal vez alguna que otra pared de acero reforzado) se desmoronan un día de golpe, y de paso ya no le queda ninguna duda de que los martes son días malditos, puestos ahí por algún sicario del demonio, claramente con el objetivo de asegurar unos ingresos base en el prolífico negocio de la venta de almas.

Otro martes como éste y hasta Sam es capaz de volver a plantearse vender la suya de nuevo. Solo para que alguien saque al puto día de en medio.

_**Le ha besado.**_

No tiene ni idea de por qué (y el cómo, el cuándo, el dónde y varios adverbios más que no deben de estar ni inventados están empezando a dejar de estar claros también).

La conversación que estaban teniendo sobre si _La isla_ era mucho peor que _La fuga de Logan_ a pesar de tener _"El indudable aliciente de las tetas de Scarlett Johanson, Sammy, que son lo único que salva la película. Eso y que sale Obi Wan"_ estaba- o al menos eso _parecía _- a varios kilómetros de distancia del terreno de las conversaciones peligrosas, aunque tiene que reconocer que _tal vez_ el hecho de que estén sentados en el sofá de la cabaña que han alquilado cerca del bosque dónde se supone que otro wendigo está haciendo acopio de enseres para el invierno, viendo la tele mientras comen patatitas grasientas y acumulando latas de cerveza sobre la mesita de salón, era un _poquito_ más arriesgado.

Dean le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera maquinado algo. Sam sabe que hace tiempo que su hermano nota que le pasa algo, y si Dean, que desde su punto de vista tiene más o menos la misma sensibilidad emocional que un frigorífico, ha sido capaz de notarlo, entonces es que tiene que notársele _mucho_.

De todas formas, debería mirarle con pánico, no con ese interés… desconcertante.

Prueba a morderse la lengua para no besarlo otra vez.

"¿Y eso?" le pregunta por fin, pero cuando Sam va a contestar, lo único que consigue es llenarse la boca de aire.

"Sam, ¿estás hiperventilando?"

"Joder. No" Se mira las manos "O sea, un poquito sí. _No_. Yo-" Para cuando nota que la voz empieza a temblarle. Hace acopio de valor. Continúa "No tengo ni idea, Dean" Y se da cuenta, de que lleva meses haciéndose la misma pregunta, y que es posible que, en realidad, "Es- Todo es culpa de Luke y la princesa Leia" si que conozca la respuesta.

"Así me gusta, no es solo que te expliques bien, es que eres _transparente_" Hace un gesto con la mano "porque eso lo explica de vicio, campeón" Le mira como quien miraría a una cucaracha que intenta aprender a caminar de espaldas. Pero por lo menos sigue en el sofá, _escuchando_.

Dadas las circunstancias, a Sam le parece algo a tener en cuenta.

"Lo explica mejor de lo que crees"

"Pues a mi te va a tocar explicármelo a la antigua usanza, con una gráfica sencillita, porque así como que no lo pillo, chaval"

Ah. Pero puede. Curiosamente, puede.

Bueno, por lo menos puede _intentarlo._

"No lo digo yo. Lo dices tú" Dean levanta una ceja, interrogativo "Es decir, lo dijiste. Dijiste que Luke seguía enamorado de la princesa Leia, y que tenía que haberle costado superarlo, que no podía dejar de quererla de un día para otro"

"Entiendo" Pero no, Sam ve el preciso momento en que lo entiende _de verdad_, en su cara, en las pupilas que se ensanchan, en su expresión de pánico infinito, _Mierda,_ porque en ese momento cuando pregunta, súbitamente "¿Es eso lo que te pasa?"

Los nervios hacen que se le suba la cerveza. Le cuesta un mundo entero explicarse.

"Sí. Solo que- al revés"

"Como si le explicaras a una sueca como funciona una batidora, Sam. Despacito y con calma"

Sam traga saliva.

"Quiero decir que me he enamorado de ti, sólo que me está costando asumir que somos hermanos"

"Eso es lo mismo"

"No". Maldita. Puta cerveza "Solo lo parece"

Debería cambiarle la expresión. Lleva un buen rato con la misma. El ceño algo más fruncido. No puede significar nada bueno.

"Vale. Bien." Asiente, mordiéndose el interior de la boca. "Muy bien. _Vale_"

Y Sam supone que eso de las revelaciones debe de ser así para todo el mundo. Un momento estás tan tranquilo y de repente pasa algo que hace que todo se haga un lío de mil demonios, como en un barco tras una tormenta en el que todas las cosas están rodando por el suelo, sólo que cuando quieres volver a colocarlo nada encaja en su sitio y no te queda más remedio que buscarle uno nuevo, hasta ir despejando el desorden. Supone que eso es lo que le está pasando a Dean, porque no se le ocurre ninguna otra explicación para el hecho de que le esté besando los labios a mordiscos, sacándole la camisa a tirones, mientras sigue repitiendo _Bien. Muy bien, Sammy. Luke y la princesa Leia. Hay que joderse. Muy bien. Por el amor de dios. Ayúdame a quitarte esto. _Le ayuda. Y también con las botas, con los calcetines, se quita los calzoncillos arrastrándolos junto con los pantalones y lo hace todo sin dejar de temblar, muerto de miedo como está, esperando oír en cualquier momento "No podemos hacer esto, Sam" o "No te quiero volver a ver, jodido desviado de mierda" o un montón de cosas que van de mal a peor solo para irse después a rayar en lo monstruoso, hasta que lo que le escucha decir es otra cosa, totalmente inesperada "Ya estás pensando demasiado, Sam, y si tú piensas demasiado me vas a obligar a mí a pensar demasiado y créeme, ahora mismo es lo que menos falta me hace" y bastante poco inesperada, a la vez, porque Dean es un revoltijo total, con la ropa puesta solo a medias, y la verdad es que parece un poco desquiciado. Tiene esa mirada de kamikaze que Sam le ha visto tantas veces. Esa que promete sal, y quemaduras, y mil condenas distintas a las que Sam está más que dispuesto a entregarse "Lo que tú digas". Y a partir de ahí el universo se emborrona tras sus ojos y todo lo que Sam ve es a Dean, lamiéndole las costillas, su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la cara, la piel que se roza contra su polla y que está demasiado caliente para ser natural pero tal vez sea porque él también está ardiendo y las manos de Dean que le acarician suave, despacio, subiendo y bajando _Te lo voy a hacer como me gusta a mí, pero luego me enseñas_ haciendo la presión justa mientras le besa resoplando, la polla húmeda contra su pierna. Se emborrona hasta volverse blanco, y cuando Sam vuelve en sí tiene el estomago manchado, de Dean, de sí mismo, y la sensación de que hay algo que queda pendiente. Como si a pesar de todo, aún no hubiese tenido bastante.

"Dean, verás -"

"Creo que ya me acuerdo de esa conversación"

Su hermano se apoya en un codo para mirarle. Tiene medio cuerpo fuera del sofá, y cualquiera que les viera ahora diría que la posición no es tan cómoda. Igual no lo es de verdad. A Sam se lo parece.

"¿Si?"

"Sí. Tu decías algo sobre que, al descubrir que son hermanos, era lógico que el amor se fuera a la mierda, por pura supervivencia, que uno no puede vivir enamorado de su hermano"

"¿De verdad dije eso?"

No recuerda haberlo dicho.

Dean sonríe, algo en la luz hace que se mirada parezca más negra. A Sam le cuesta no perder los ojos en los lunares que comienzan en su hombro, que sabe que continúan hasta perderse sobre su espalda.

"Suena a algo que tu dirías"

"Entonces vamos a asumir que yo estaba equivocado"

Dean se acerca, duda, le besa. Muy despacio, apoya la frente en la suya.

"Yo siempre asumo que tú estás equivocado"

La risa caliente sobre su oreja y a la mierda todas las leyes de la naturaleza, y del mundo, y de todos esos dioses en los que no creen.

Porque al final, la vida está formada por todos esos pequeños _son._

Porque al final, si todas las pequeñas piezas _son _y de alguna manera todas esas piezas se unen, llega un momento en que la suma de las partes deja de ser equivalente al todo, y de alguna forma misteriosa, casi mágica, inexplicable, se convierten en algo nuevo, algo que es mucho más que la simple suma de las piezas que lo componen.

Porque al final, _somos._

_Tú, y yo. _Piensa Sam.

_Somos._

(Al final, el amor es algo muy parecido a ese rastro perdido al que ninguna ley ha sido todavía capaz de dar una respuesta)


End file.
